


Breathing slow.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [75]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Bellamy Blake, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, POV Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: grounder!reader gets hurt protecting Lexa
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 9





	Breathing slow.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** extra writing that I found laying around that I never used, honestly

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N was lying with her eyes closed with a man lying over her, the red blood starting to form a pool as I wondered whose blood that was. The two men were quick to pull the man from over Y/N, throwing him to the side as we all saw the mark of his clan.

\- "What was that." -Indra quickly stood by them, before turning to their men- "Search the woods, Azgeda never travel alone."

\- "Look at his marks." -Y/N mumbled- "He's an assassin. He was alone."

\- "You okay?" -Lexa grabbed her hand.

\- "God, I don't know what they are eating but I sure want a plate."

\- "That's not answering my question" -Lexa caressed her face as she chuckled- "Wait, where's our healer?"

\- "I'm fine." -Y/N waved her hand at Lexa, sitting up straight- "You owe me another life."

\- "You're not okay." -Lexa's voice dropped with concern- "Don't move. It's an order, Y/N."

I saw Y/N's eyebrows furrow as she looked at Lexa, who was moving her hand down Y/N's side that was out of my vision line. Y/N looked around, her eyes landing on mine as she tilted her head.

\- "Skaikru, always so helpful."

\- "Your men pulled us aside." -I found my lips moving on their own- "You look like you had it under control."

\- "Of course, I..." -she flinched- "Lexa!"

\- "You have a dagger on your side."

Y/N's face washed with concern as she looked to her side, moving her hands and her fingers, looking at her legs as I was certain she was doing the same.

\- "We can take her back to Arkadia, my mom can help her."

\- "No." -Y/N quickly protested- "I will take this..."

\- "I will go with you." -Lexa agreed with Clarke, ignoring Y/N completely before turning to the men left around us- "Bring us a stretcher, we'll carry her to their transport."

\- "Do I get a saying in this?"

\- "You saved my life." -Lexa took her hand in hers- "Let me do the same for you now."

\- "You are not actually going to compare what I just did with carrying me to Arkadia, are you?"

Lexa looked at Clarke who immediately moved to Y/N's side to check her wound. Y/N sighed, allowing Clarke to do what she needed to do before mumbling a quiet 'fine', allowing her head to rest on Lexa's shoulder. Sometimes I forgot they were humans with feelings too and, seeing the Commander and her second like that reminded me why I had been trying my best to accept them as part of our lives: because we weren't so different after all.

**\------------**

**YOUR POV**

This wasn't the first time I got stabbed because I got in between Lexa and someone else, but it was the first time I didn't feel the blade going in. So many things could go wrong and, as much as I had pretended to oppose going with the Sky People, I knew their medicine was more advanced than ours so if to stay by Lexa's side, I had to go into their camp, I'd do it. Our men soon put me on a stretcher, Lexa walking by my side, holding my hand as I closed my eyes unable not to go over the obvious possibility of the blade being poisoned. It wasn't Azgeda's style but you could never be sure with them. I opened my eyes again once I was already in their transport, watching Lexa and Clarke sat together, unable to fight the smile on my lips.

\- "So, turns out, I only had to get stabbed for you both to have some alone time, huh?" -I chuckled, knowing it was only us there- "I really am the best."

\- "Y/N!" -Lexa chuckled, looking over me to the driver's seat, and, for a moment I realized someone else could be there.

\- "Next time avoid the blade." -Clarke smiled and, seeing the concern in my eyes, she was quick to soothe my worries- "Don't worry, it's just Bellamy."

\- "Just Bellamy, yeah." -I heard him even if I couldn't see him- "You're lucky we were there."

\- "If you're trying to get a thank you from me, you can stay put, Skaikru."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "The blade's still on my side."

\- "You can thank me properly once your side is healed." -I could practically hear the smirk in Bellamy's voice.

\- "Yes!" -I looked at Lexa as she clenched her fists and celebrated something on her own as Clarke shook her head- "Told you."

I was confused to say the least, furrowing my eyebrows and looking between the two of them as Bellamy questioned what that was all about. Turns out Lexa and Clarke had been betting on which of us -Bellamy or me- would say something about our... relationship to call it somehow, first. Lexa knew I'd never speak of it so, of course, she bet on Bellamy and, of course, she won.

\- "What did you both bet?" -I was glad they were there distracting me from the pain as Bellamy drove us to Arkadia- "Is it something nasty?"

\- "Y/N!"

Lexa hit my upper arm but Clarke was quick to reprimand her for hurting the patient as Bellamy snorted from the pilot's seat. I was better off not knowing what they had bet; I didn't care really. I, however, was surprised Bellamy had said something about us so boldly. Maybe I'd actually have to thank him properly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣Leave me some feedback, it's free⇣**   
> 


End file.
